


Of cornfields and dark nights

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: Great, he's so getting killed by a a bloodlust murderer tonight. Just his fucking luck.Suddenly, the footsteps stop too. Lucas furrows his eyebrows, eyes still closed. He peeks with one eye and finds himself completely blinded by light. He adjusts his grip on his sneaker, mouth open in preparation to yell, when-"Lucas?"And okay, Lucas is 99% sure he knows that voice.His eyes snap open."Eliott, oh my fucking God."





	Of cornfields and dark nights

Lucas isn't leaving his country ever again.

"It'll be fun!", they'd said. "A new experience we can share together!", they'd said. Yes Yann, thank you, getting lost in a cornfield maze all by himself is definitely on his top 5 experiences he wanted to try before college.

Cultural trips are trash. You have to wake up at arse crack in the morning, spend more than 12 hours outdoors ("because we _have_ to seize the moment, Lucas" he is perfectly fine with seizing the moment from his bed, thanks again), and, on top of all that, engage in traditional activities.

Hence the cornfield maze.

Hence not knowing where the fuck to go from here, which is quite worrisome, because it's getting dark and Lucas does not deal well with the darkness.

So yeah, he's burning his passport as soon as he gets back to Paris. In hindsight, he might not make it back to Paris at all. 

If he's dying tonight, at least he will die with dignity.

No, but really, hear him out: he's been walking around in circles for at least the past half an hour, and he hasn't cried _once_. That might change soon, though, because the last rays of sun are getting weaker and weaker, and the cornfiel is getting darker with every passing second. The darker it gets, the colder Lucas feels.

The light breeze hits Lucas' face, amplifying the sound of corn leaves brushing against each other. The unsettling crouching beneath his feet with each step he takes draws a shiver up his spine.

So he might have been lying - he's not nearly as cool as he is trying to come off as right now. This whole situation is starting to shift from funny to a full on nervous breakdown.

He wills himself to keep on walking. Stubborn as he is, he won't stop until he gets out of here. The nagging thought of finding a pair of eyes looking right at him through the leaves is enough to make him keep on walking straight, trying to register as little visual information as possible. A cracking sound behind him makes him speed up, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. When he finds nothing but more darkness and corn plants, he wills his legs to go faster.

He's nearly jogging now, his heart on his throat, when something nudges his shoulder. He turns his head in utter horror, eyes wide and lips trembling, and finds a branch digging a hole into his t-shirt. He exhales in relief, tears pricking his eyes, before picking back his pace.

Another crackling sound, now coming from his left, startles him. This time, however, it doesn't stop. Lucas tries to tune it out as best as he can, but the sound is starting to sound a lot like footsteps.

Great, he's _so_ getting killed by a a bloodlust murderer tonight. Just his fucking luck.

He has half a mind to just turn around and run in the opposite direction, but in the end he decides against it because it sounds highly counterproductive.

He halts to a stop, breathing heavily. He studies his surroundings with sharp eyes. In one last desperate attempt to save himself he unties one of his sneakers and takes it off, fingers gripping the plastic sole, ready to attack whoever - or whatever - might be lurking in the shadows. He might die, but he'll die trying because his Mama did raise no quitter, after all.

Lucas braces himself when he hears the footsteps coming closer, eyes clenched shut and sneaker raised above his head, ready to strike anyone within reach. The sound of feet against the pebbled path in the middle of the night is deafening, but Lucas can't hear anything past the rushing of his ears.

Suddenly, the footsteps stop too. Lucas furrows his eyebrows, eyes still closed. He peeks with one eye and finds himself completely blinded by light. He adjusts his grip on his sneaker, mouth open in preparation to yell, when-

"Lucas?"

And okay, Lucas is 99% sure he knows that voice. 

His eyes snap open.

"Eliott, oh my fucking God." he exhales before dropping his shoe and throwing his arms around the older boy.

Eliott Demaury is here. Lucas could cry with relief. 

The older boy catches Lucas with no hesitation, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a tight grip.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Eliott asks in a worried voice. Lucas tries not to preen at the fact that Eliott sounds concerned about him.

He nods against Eliott's neck once before untangling himself from Eliott's body.

Well, or at least that was the plan, because the moment he tries to distance himself from Eliott, the older boy just makes a little noise before tightening his grip around Lucas' back. 

Lucas lets himself be held, albeit feeling quite shocked by the sudden affection.

"I've been looking for you for the past 20 minutes, you absolute nightmare." Eliott whispers against his hair. "I'm going to buy you a portable charger as a birthday present."

Lucas laughs weakly, squeezing Eliott's hips.

"What are you doing here?"

Eliott pulls his head back to look at Lucas. Lucas locks his eyes with him, and this is the closest they've ever been. Their noses are almost brushing in this position, and Lucas wants to die. 

Eliott Demaury is here. Eliott Demaury is the boy of Lucas' dreams, although the former doesn't know it yet.

He's the coolest third year in their institute, and Lucas has been following him around like a lost puppy since the first time he saw him at that one party before school officially kicked off. They are not the closest of friends, since both of them have diffrent friend groups, but Lucas likes to think Eliott at least thinks fondly of him. 

"Well, I overheard your friends discuss who should go in to find you. And I offered myself." He shrugs, as if it's no big deal. As if he didn't just flip Lucas' world inside out. As if this had always been the most obvious outcome.

Eliott is so fucking nice all the time and Lucas shouldn't be held accountable for the fat heart bone he's been sporting for a year now. 

"That's... thank you, Eliott. You didn't have to." He tells him sincerely, forcing himself to keep it together and not leave a bruising kiss on Eliott's cheek.

Eliott just beams back at him, making Lucas' job even harder. He groans internally.

"No, seriously, this is the most stressed I have been in days." 

"I'm pretty sure the saying goes like 'this is the most stressed I have been in years', not days." Eliott laughs. 

"Nope, days." Lucas shrugs. "I'm a very stressed baby." He says without missing a beat. "Okay, I'm ready to get out of here."

He claps both hands before bending to pick his long forgotten sneaker and putting it back on. When he looks up at Eliott, he finds the latter staring at him with a grimace. 

"What's up?" He frowns.

"So I might have, possibly, just slightly-" He stalls. Lucas snorts, fixing him with a stare. "gotten lost too? Just slightly, though."

Lucas face-palms. 

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yes, but hear me out here, okay." Eliott stumbles over his words, moving forward and reaching for Lucas, tugging at his hands. Lucas will hear him out as long as he keeps holding his hand. He's a weak man.

"Okay, so you know where you've come from, and that's obviously not the right way. And I know where I _haven't_ come from, so we can rule out that path, too."

"So now we have to choose between a infinite number of paths minus two? That's an improvement." 

"Ha ha." He laughs in deadpan tone. "It's better than nothing." 

"Yeah." He concedes, walking besides Eliott. "Thanks for coming back for me, by the way." 

"Always." Eliott looks at him with a soft smile. 

It's times like these when Lucas feels hopeful about their relationship. Maybe he's not actually projecting, and Eliott wants to kiss him as much as he does. He smiles at the thought, unconsciously leaning closer to Eliott's body until they are side by side. In a sudden rush of confidence he moves his hand up to lace his pinkie with Eliott's, but stops abruptly inches away from his hand when Eliott's soft smile turns mischievous. 

"Oh, no." He mutters. Eliott just smiles wider. "What, now?"

Eliott cruches down wordlessly, looking up at Lucas expectantly. When Lucas looks at him weirdly, the older boy just motions with his hands to get closer. Lucas obliges. 

He stands in front of Eliott, both hands on his hips, and smirks down at him. 

"I must admit it's nice, being the tall one for a change." He jokes "but what the hell are you doing?" 

Eliott lets out a loud laugh. 

"Isn't it obvious?" When Lucas does nothing but keep on frowning, Eliott just sighs. "Hop on!" 

Lucas widens his eyes. 

"What? No way!" 

"C'mon, that way we can see over the cornfields and we can know in which direction to move." Eliott smiles, catching one of Lucas' hand and pulling him closer, making the shorter boy stumble towards Eliott. "Besides, you can keep on being taller than me for a little longer. Are you gonna pass up this one time opportunity?"

Lucas huffs.

"Alright, let's do it." he tries very hard to keep his heart eyes in check after the excited squeal coming from Eliott. 

He positions himself behind Eliott, gripping the older's hands as he passes one leg over his right shoulder. He almost falls on his ass when Eliott's body jerks forward without warning.

He finds himself in front of the man himself within seconds, who is looking at him with a expression Lucas can't quite read. 

"Your hands were trembling. Are you cold?"

Siri: how do you tell your crush your hands are shaking because they're too close to you.

Ignoring the red on his cheeks, he manages to tumble out a response.

"I don't know- well. I mean, I guess?" He never said it had to be an articulate answer.

Lucas squirms under Eliott's intense stare for what feels like an eternity, before Eliott takes off his brown, baggy jacket in a swift movement. He drapes it around Lucas' shoulders before Lucas has a say in it.

"Here, to keep you warm."

Lucas suppresses a smile, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, and doesn't miss the way Eliott's eyes follow every movement. His lips curve into a shy smile as he slips Eliott's jacket on, preening at the way the sleeves engulf his hands entirely. Eliott's essence surrounds his whole body - the smell of candy paired with hints of smoke drowns him in the best kind of way. He resists the urge to bury his face in the collar of the jacket and inhale.

When Eliott crounches down again, Lucas wastes no time in swinging his legs over Eliott's shoulders, hands resting awkardly on his hair. Eliott stands up naturally, as if he wasn't carrying a growing teenager on his shoulders.

"Okay, little me. Where to?"

Lucas tilts up his head up, looking for the fastest way out. For half a second he contemplates giving Eliott a couple of wrong directions, just for the sake of keeping himself on his shoulders for a little longer, but decides it isn't worth it in the end. He can only hope Eliott will want to hang out with him back at the hotel when they get out of here.

"To the left!" He salutes as though he's the captain of the ship, making Eliott laugh. 

It all goes smoothly from there. If you ask Lucas, it was about time things started to look up for him. They banter all the way through, sometimes stopping against one of the corn plants to take a breath after laughing too hard for too long. 

Things like 

"To your left Eliott, how many lefts do you have?" 

"I thought you meant my left?!" 

"We're facing the same way, it's the same left!" 

And

"So what exactly were you doing with that sneaker on your hand?" 

"It was, uh- I thought there was a pebble."

"Right, and you were gripping it like a sword because the pebble was too heavy."

"Exactly." 

"Just say you were going to hit me with a shoe and go home, Lucas."

"Well I would if you would take me home faster!" 

"I'm not a horse!" 

But Lucas' absolutely favorite part is the level of affection shared throughout the whole trip. A cheek nuzzling against his thighs and hands running up and down his calves every few minutes. Lucas would encircle his arms around Eliott's neck and hide his face on his hair whenever the older boy said something funny.When he didn't have anything to do with his hands, he would bury them in Eliott's hair, playing with the soft strands and curling them around his fingers. 

His heart has never felt so full. 

"Oh! I can see the exit! Two other turns to the right and we're there!" Lucas exclaims excitedly, bouncing a bit on Eliott's shoulders. Eliott chuckles, squeezing Lucas' knees. 

"Admit it, you getting on top of my shoulders has been the best decision we've made today." 

"You're going to need more than that to get such a positive review out of me."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Lucas can't see his face, but judging by the tone - teasingly and playful with just the right amount - he would bet money on him looking like one of those troublesome kids your parents warn you about. 

"Let me down and you'll see." Lucas fires back. 

"Almost there."

By the time they get to the main entrance, the black pitch night has surrounded the whole field. The only thing lighting up their way is Eliott's - thankfully fully charged - phone.

Eliott lowers himself carefully, depositing Lucas back on the ground. Lucas tries not to pout with the change of scenery - partly because he's back to his normal heigh and partly because he's not touching Eliott anymore.

"We did it!" Eliott cheers, holding his hand up for a high five. Lucas high fives him,  taking the opportunity and interlocking their fingers at the end instead of pulling back.

Eliott lets their hands fall limply between them, rewarding Lucas with a soft smile. Lucas smiles shyly back at him. 

"Oh, your jacket." Lucas moves to take it off when he remembers he's still wearing it, while Eliott only has a white t-shirt on. 

Eliott stops him with one hand, shaking his head. 

"I like how it looks on you better anyway."

Lucas gives him a toothy grin in return. 

"So, about that challenge..." Eliott whispers as his feet move towards Lucas' body.

Lucas sincerely hopes Eliott can't feel his pulse on his fingertips, becuase his heart is beating so loud it might run off his chest.

Eliott is just standing there, looking at Lucas with trusting eyes, the white moon lighting up half of his face. Lucas has never wanted anyone more in his entire life. 

"Do you want to come back to my hotel room? To hang out."

Eliott's eyes widen a bit at Lucas' sudden boldness, and firmily squeezes his hand when he sees Lucas' confident expression falter slightly.

"I would love that."

"Good." Lucas takes a step closer to Eliott, lifting his free hand to Eliott's face, and traces his cheekbone with his thumb. He rests his hand there for a second, smiling at Eliott.

"Good." Eliott whispers back. He closes his eyes, nuzzling his nose against Lucas' hand and placing a soft kiss to his wrist before it's gone from his face. When he opens his eyes again, Lucas is already looking back at him with something akin to adoration.

"Lead the way." Lucas sighs contentedly.

Eliott hums, guiding Lucas back to the hotel by the hand, swinging it between their bodies as they walk in comfortable silence. When they get to the hotel's entrance, Eliott stops.

"Wait"

Lucas turns to look at him, a clear question in his eyes. Eliott just smiles again and reaches for Lucas' hair, brushing his fingers softly through it.

"Okay, now we can go in." He murmurs after a few beats, and calls for the elevator. 

When Lucas wakes up in the morning, it's to Eliott's face smushed against his collarbone and short breaths tickling his neck. The bed is a sea of entangled limbs and clenched hands gripping each other's t-shirts. With bruised lips and tingly skin all over - the remains of Eliott's burning, yet anchoring kisses marking him up -, he smiles to himself. 

He fucking loves cornfield mazes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write something elu unrelated to my main fic. it's a bit weak because I wrote it in one night but i hope you enjoy it either way! <33


End file.
